


Sadistic Love

by orphan_account



Category: Liar liar ( Videogame ), yandere - Fandom
Genre: Liar Liar - Freeform, M/M, Pants on Fire, Tumblur, Yandere, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yandere! Miho X readerTechnically, your average Yandere and reader relationship but this time your knight in shining red armor is Miho from Liar Liar.I'm bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy.





	

The breeze whistled through the turning leaves of the quiet streets. A single bird had perched it's legs onto a rickety branch, singing silently. The sun beat down, defying the frigid air.

A silhouette of 14 year old [ Gender ] with a form of average height; they were wearing a white t-shirt, a black coat, beige pants, and matching flip flops. A large [ F/C ] bag swayed across their shoulders, occasionally tangling into their [ H/C ] hair. Their orbs shined as it was sheltered from the sun by a pair of ray-bans.

[ Name ] turned their head around, gazing at the school ahead of them. It was nice, too bad nothing interesting ever happens there. It was a normal school, nothing special honestly. Their feet pitter pattered on the pavement as their shoes touch the school's dusty clanky stairs, leading into the school's amphitheater.

Their hand slowly grabbed the icky railing, making them flinch and retract their hand. Yuck, why is there mud— and is that gum!? They made their way down into the loud and smallish amphitheater. Many students were huddled together or playing games on their laptops while two teachers 'watched', honestly the teachers gossiped the whole time usually.

[ Name ] saw a familiar face, Tohru. Almost instantly you sat next to him, making him jump.

"Hi, [ Name ]" Tohru mumbled, barely making eye contact with them. For as long as they'd known Tohru, their mind had been set that not any person on earth was as shy as him.

"What's up, T-dog?" [Name] asked in a teasing manner making Tohru sigh, "It's so cold! Seriously, why can't we use the gym in the winter?" [Name] complained, grabbing their laptop.

The laptop's screen was shattered, a large pink scar of sorts ran down the green background's palette. [Name] didn't want to pay for a replacement, and it was their last year anyway. Logging in with their school gmail they entered google docs.

They diverted their attention to Tohru who was gazing at Tanaka? Oh, this was priceless. [Name] cleared their throat and quickly got the attention of Tohru, he looked annoyed for a moment?

"So, you know that science homework that's due today and is gonna be graded and stuff?" Tohru nodded but it was clear that he wasn't fully engaged. "I kinda didn't do it and need to copy from you." They said quickly, giving him a pleading look.

Tohru just stared at [Name] for a moment, sweat dripping down their face as they looked at him. Finally, he gave a sigh as he took out his laptop and sent you his essay on genes.

You quickly copied the material down, editing it just a smudge to not be too similar, yet dawn on the same material. After at least twenty minutes a teacher's voice could be heard.

"Eighth graders, up!" Finally, and in the nick of time too.

They hoisted themselves up and closed their laptop, holding their bag which they gripped onto their shoulders. [ Name ] followed the other students who made their way up the stairs. They gave a groan as their legs felt wobbly.

[Name]'s lips turned into a smile as they saw the stairs end. They turned their direction toward their classroom, B5. In other words, math. They were pretty biased on the subject, it was neither boring nor intriguing.

As they placed their belongings on the wooden desk their uniform's sleeve got caught in a small piece of the wooden desk. They struggled to get their sleeve freed until they finally succeeded. However, their landing wasn't as pleasant and their belongings crashed onto the floor.

A few giggles came from [Name]'s classmates, they rolled their eyes and looked up. Their eyes met with a figure looking up at them. Student council president, Miho. An airhead for sure but she was cute and really nice.

"Did your ears go deaf after the fall?" Miho chuckled, her eyebrows raised and her arm up in [Name]'s face.

Their face blushed in embarrassment as they grabbed onto the orange haired girls arm, muttering.


End file.
